


Pherosas

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musavana asked for Bondage!Klaine (that's it, that's the prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pherosas

At first, Kurt doesn’t really realize what he’s doing.

One minute he’s fucking into Blaine like he was born to do so, and the next he’s holding Blaine’s wrists above his head.

 

Blaine gasps as all his upper muscles are stretched, but if anything, it makes him tighten the hold of his legs around Kurt’s waist.

Kurt keeps both of Blaine’s wrists in one hand, using the other one to take hold of his hip as he keeps on fucking, feeling his orgasm running in his veins and rushing from his ears to his cock.

"God Blaine" he pants as he thrusts back in, "I’m so close, you feel so good" he babbles on as Blaine archs his body and bows his head backward with a low moan.

When Kurt goes to remove his hand from Blaine’s wrist to take a more secure hold on his hips, Blaine whines.

"Don’t" he breathes out, pushing against Kurt, coming in long, white ropes over his stomach and chest when Kurt follows his demand and takes both his wrists in his hand.

Kurt doesn’t last long before he follows Blaine over the edge and lets go for good of Blaine’s wrists as he rolls over next to him.

Blaine takes his discarded shirt back from the floor where Kurt had thrown it unceremoniously earlier to clean both of them before cuddling against Kurt’s side.

Before Kurt asks him what it was all about, Blaine starts softly snoring and Kurt files that conversation for later.

—

Days later, as he watches Blaine dancing in the kitchen as he prepares dinner, Kurt silently thinks back to that … episode and thinks of all the other times they came spectacularly - all occurences involve Blaine being restrained, in one form or the other.

"What do you think about bondage ?" he asks quietly and Blaine freezes comically mid-movement before turning back to face him.

"What do I think ab-" he whispers, his eyes taking a shiny quality that Kurt associates with the cobgs of his brain going at full speed.

"It’s not a test, honey" Kurt chuckles, tapping his fingers on the armrest. "I’m just curious about how you’d feel about it ?"

Blaine comes to sit next to him. “Depends, actually” he says with a blush. “What kind of bondage are we talking about ?”

Kurt’s eyes widen - he didn’t think that Blaine would be so thorough in his reflexion. “Mainly tying you up to the bedframe and have my wicked ways with you - what about you honey?” he says, as nonchalantly as he can manage, delighted in the revival of Blaine’s blush as he trails his fingertips along the veins of Blaine’s forearm.

"That - that sounds good" Blaine replies, "pretty much what I had in mind darling".

"Good" Kurt purrs and Blaine audibly swallows.

"So I guess we’re not watching the remake of Sabrina tonight ?" he says with a shy smile and Kurt slowly shakes his head, keeping his gaze on Blaine.

"Good, it’s only worth the time because of Harrison Ford" Blaine adds before standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asks, more than a little confused - he thought this was going in the bedroom’s direction; Blaine doesn’t want to be tied up to the kitchen table, does he ?

Does he ?!

"Turning off the oven, baby" Blaine says, laughter shaking in his voice. "Don’t want the apartment to burn while we’re having sex - unless you have a firemen / orgy fantasy ?" he asks as he passes his head in the doorframe to look at Kurt.

Kurt stands up, as dignified as he can with the erection now tenting his pants.

Filed under : food for thoughts in the bedroom.

—

The choice of the materials is pretty easy : Kurt wants to tie Blaine to the bedhead, not bruise his wrists - he does love those wrists, strong and delicate - or actually hurt him.

Just, you know - the pain of not being able to touch at all while Kurt takes his time with Blaine’s body.

So they pick one light cotton scarf, worn and used with time, and Blaine’s tank top that he was about to throw out because of that hole on the side, and Kurt carefully wraps them round and round around his wrists, making patterns that have no meaning as he secures the knots on Blaine’s radius, prominent as he tries the bonds.

"Good ?" Kurt asks, settling back on Blaine’s thighs, waiting for his verdict.

Blaine pulls a little, then stronger - Kurt enjoys the views of the bones and veins getting more visible under his skin in the process - and nods. “Perfect” he says with a smirk.

Kurt nods back before standing up to get what he needs - lubricant and condoms don’t obey his telekinetic commands yet.

Kurt is sure of one thing : Blaine thinks that he is going to fuck him hard, maybe put his legs over his shoulders and just use Blaine’s body for his own release.

Well, that last part is true.

But if there is one thing that Kurt knows about Blaine, it’s how much he needs to touch Kurt when he’s the one fucking into Kurt’s ass.

So be it.

Blaine’s eyes widen when instead of nudging his legs apart to finger him, Kurt kneels back on the bed, his back to Blaine and his lube covered fingers trail down his crack.

"What - what are you doing ?" he asks, trying to raise himself from his lying position but not really successfully.

"What does it look like I’m doing ?" Kurt asks, looking over his shoulder. "I’m - hmm - I’m getting ready to ride your big cock, darling" he says matter-of-factly, moaning when he managed to get his strokes right in spite of the weird angle.

Blaine’s feet are right between his knees and he can see his toes curling in the cover.

Looking behind once more as he inserts a third finger and spreads them inside to stretch his hole, Kurt can see Blaine biting his lower lip and thrusting his hips in the air.

"Tututut" he says in warning, "don’t make me tie your ankles too, sweetheart", and watches Blaine’s eyes widening at the threat.

When Blaine goes almost completely still, if it weren’t for the shivers going down his body, Kurt reaches with his clean hand to pat his ankle.

"Good boy - so hard for me, so obedient" he coos as he takes his fingers out of his ass, the squelching noise sounding like the perfect soundtrack for what’s to come.

Kurt pours some more lube on his hand and applies it carefully to Blaine’s erect cock - it wouldn’t do them any good if Blaine were to come too early, after all.

Once Blaine is coated with lube from tip to base, Kurt shuffles on his knees to hover over him. “So tell me honey”, he purrs, trailing a finger on Blaine’s hipbone, “I’m gonna give you one choice : want me to ride you facing you or not ?”

Blaine gulps and Kurt is momentarily fascinated with the way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down and with the way sweat is already pooling in the hollow of his throat, before Blaine clears his throat.

"Not" he breathes out and Kurt smirks at him, cocking one eyebrow. "Very good, sweetheart" he says, his fingers tapping Blaine’s stomach as a praise before he turns his back on Blaine.

Kurt braces his hands on Blaine’s knees as he lowers himself down Blaine’s cock, forcing himself not to slam down as he might want to, savoring every inch of Blaine that enters him.

When he’s finally sitting down on Blaine’s thighs, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Behind his cheeks, he can feel Blaine’s stomach raising and falling with each deep breath his boyfriend is taking and he looks over his shoulders and lets out a cross between a moan and a whine. Blaine is clearly focusing on his breathing, on not coming, on not moving, on obeying Kurt’s command, his fingers wrapped around his binds so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

Kurt raises himself on his knees, keeping only the head of Blaine’s cock in his ass for a moment. “Such a good boy” he moans before slamming down for good.

Blaine howls at the feeling and Kurt can feel his hips twitching under him as he repeats the motion.

"No no no sweetheart" he manages to say between pants, "don’t misbehave now".

Blaine whines out loud. “Please Kurt, fuck me, please make me come, let me come please please please” he chants, his eyes closed tight.

"I’m going to make you come, baby" Kurt says, his voice growing softer, "but keep your eyes open - I’m not putting up a show for you to let it go to waste, now am I ?"

Blaine snaps his eyes opened and zeroes on the way his cock comes in and out of Kurt’s perfect ass, faster and faster.

"Kurt I’m gonna - I can’t - I" he cries and Kurt undulates his hips on a down movement, his breath cut when he can feel Blaine’s cock twitching inside of him.

"Come for me baby - fill me up that’s it" he coos, closing his eyes to enjoy every second of the feeling of Blaine shooting his cum up his ass.

Kurt keeps his sitting position, only moving back and forth as Blaine’s cock stays hard for a minute or two after his orgasm - his own is right there, rushing through his body like a wave - all it takes to let it overwhelm him is a twitch of Blaine’s hips, no doubt because he’s feeling oversensitive by now.

Bending his torso, Kurt reaches for one end of the knotted tank top to release Blaine’s hand, and he uses the piece of cloth to clean the two of them of any trace of lube and semen while Blaine unties his other hand.

Kurt can feel sleep taking over him now that he’s sated, and he throws the tank top on the floor, not really caring for where it lands, before cuddling on Blaine’s chest.

Blaine lazily wraps one arm over Kurt’s torso and lets out a deep sigh.

"Everything you wished for ?" Kurt manages to ask as his eyelids drop on their own accord.

"Even better" Blaine mumbles in answer as they both fall asleep.


End file.
